Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
While cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, cash recyclers often must be attended to in order to maintain a reasonable amount of currency and storage space in the recycler. For instance, currency and or checks, etc. should be removed from the recycler periodically to provide additional storage in the recycler and prevent too much cash from accumulating in the recycler which can be a security risk. Removal of the currency often requires the cash to be bundled and manually bagged for transportation. This system may be time consuming and inefficient.